


Let's Fly

by queenvidal



Series: In The Shadows [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenvidal/pseuds/queenvidal
Summary: Ryders attempt of taking a flight lesson.“Where are we even going? Are we only doing circles or did you have something in mind?”“Ryder, please. I always have something in mind.”





	Let's Fly

 

“Okay, know what? I changed my mind.”

 

With a sigh the Charlatan takes a seat in the cockpit of his shuttle. “Come on in, it was your idea after all.”

 

“I know…” Ryder paces slowly in front of the cockpit. “But what if I fly us directly into an acid lake or crash against the mountain surface?”

 

“I am here to prevent this from happening. Now shut your lovely mouth and sit down.”

 

Frowning the Pathfinder sits down on the pilot seat. She lets her eyes wander over the countless buttons in front of her.

 

With a smile Reyes points at the handle above her head. “First off all-”

 

“What the heck? How many buttons can a shuttle have?”

 

“Relax, Ryder. Pull this handle down and press the blue button next to it.”

 

She does like she's told. A low rumble escapes the engine which makes Ryder jump.

 

“Good, now push this handle over here up, slowly.”

 

Ryder feels the vibration of the engine increasing with the new position of the second handle.

 

While biting her cheeks nervously she looks over at her teacher. “Good, know all you have to do is pressing those two buttons at the same time and we'll start to hover.”

 

And with that they take off the ground. They are only a few centimeters in the air but Ryder smiles in victory. “Okay, that was easy, what now?”

 

After a few more industractions they leave the area of Reyes parking lot and fly to the Badlands.

 

“See, Pathfinder. It's not so bad, is it?”

 

“Oh, come on. I bet you have some programs running to make it seem like I am good at this.”

 

In the corner of her eye she can see the half grin that she loves so much. “Of course I do. I don't want to lose my baby to an acid lake or the mountain surface.”

 

She just shakes her head with her eyes glued at the window. “Where are we even going? Are we only doing circles or did you have something in mind?”

 

“Ryder, please. I always have something in mind.”

 

“Yeah, always with ulterior motives.” Ryder smiles as she earns a low puff from him.

 

After an hour in the air they land in a valley in the middle of countless mountains. With Reyes help they manage to land almost smoothly.

 

“So, how bad was I?”

 

“Not that bad, a few more lessons and I won't need to run programs to stabilize the shuttle.”

 

“So, that's good, isn't it?”

 

Reyes chukles before he stands up. “It is, Ryder.”

 

“Where're you going?”

 

With a wink at her he leaves the shuttle. Smiling Ryder shakes her head and follows him outside.

 

Her mind was so occupied with the landing progress, she didn't paid any attention to their surroundings.

 

The sound of splashing water makes her turn her head. “Sulfur springs?”

 

Reyes unzips his flysuit. “Sulfur springs.”

 

Ryder wants to argue but somehow she finds it hard to form a coherent sentence while watching him undress.

 

“Wanna follow me, Ryder? Or do you want to drool your own spring?”

 

“You don't really want to go in there, do you?”

 

“Of course. Come on, it won't hurt you.”

 

“No, thanks. I still can remember the last time I fell into one of those things. My legs were all black.”

 

“That was before you activated the vault. Come on, Ryder.”

 

Still unsure she slowly gets closer to one of the springs. “Hm… I dunno…”

 

She feels his breath on her neck as he hugs her from behind. “Do you trust me?”

 

She silenced the voices in her head that told her not to long ago. With a sigh she turns around in his embrace to look him in his brown eyes. “I do.”

 

The smile she earns from him melts her heart.

 

“Good” Is all he says as he is helps her to get rid of her jacket and scarf. “You'll love it, I promise.”

 

In nothing but her black smalls she stands in front of the biggest spring. She thinks about how to get in there without cutting her feet at the rocks when she sees Reyes running at it.

 

With a jump over the edge he lands into the turquoise water. He sees her shaking her head as he comes up for air.

 

“Du spinnst doch!”

 

“Don't go German on me and get your ass over here! It's deep enough for swimming.”

 

Still doubting the safety of the water she climbs up the rocks to the edge carefully.

 

Reyes is swimming on his back with his eyes closed, clearly enjoying the water.

 

A smug smile finds its way on Ryders face when she slowly stands up. With a small start she jumps into the water right next to him. “Cannonball!”

 

After playing in the water for a while the Charlatan swims back at the edge to sit on the rocks underwater. Ryder follows him and ends up on his lap curled up against his chest.

 

“See, it's not so bad, is it?”

 

The Pathfinder purrs her argument against his neck.

 

Reyes actually had some _activities_ in mind when he planed their little trip but he can't deny he really enjoys just to cuddle in the warm water.

 

He can't remember the last time he saw her so relaxed. After she hunted down the missing arcs she never took a moment for herself to breath but he's more than glad to help her with that.

 

The sun slowly disappears behind the mountains, the signal for the Charlatan to fly back home.

 

With a kiss on Ryders head he wakes her up. “Hey, we should go back to the port, it's getting dark.”

 

“Do we have to?”

 

With a chuckle he kisses her forehead. “Unfortunately, yes.”

 

With a grumble she lets go of him and together they climb out of the spring.

 

Back in the shuttle she turns around kisses him. “Thank you, I really needed that.”

 

“My pleasure, mi reina.”

 

When Ryder wants to sit down on the pilot seat Reyes stops her. “No, I'll fly us back. You're not ready for a night flight and still sleepy.”

 

With a small smile the Pathfinder curls herself up on the seat of the copilot.

 

Her eyes close shut within minutes in the air. Reyes can't resist to smile every time he looks from the window at her while he flies them back to the port.

 

The first flight lesson was a complete success.

 


End file.
